Magically Normal Days Turned into a Heck-lot of Troubles!
by Kitsune Yosei
Summary: A painfully normal girl died in a painfully normal death from falling off a school building. She woke up as the only female heir to a mafia family. Living in a different universe, she lived with her three older brothers. Wielding a secret weapon, she rules over her family with an iron...care bears notebook but will she be able to survive? 'Seriously! Act your age'
1. Act 01: Painfully Normal- not any more!

This tale all started with an extremely and painfully normal day. Birds chirping, thousands and thousands of alarm clocks going off, mothers yelling at their children to get out of bed and prepare for the day that is still to come, and of course, our little heroine is one of the thousands and thousands of people waking up that day with a fairly normal start.

'Yosh, it's time to gain the lost scores from yesterday and get it today.'

She is Evangeline Hollows. A painfully normal girl in a painfully normal neighborhood in a painfully normal country in a painfully normal world. She's just a normal high-school student in a normal school. She doesn't have any alternate names nor a secret job as a spy for the government or a world famous hacker. No, she's just as plain as a white wall in a white room inside a white building we all call 'Hospital' where people give life and die. She started her normal day with her normal routine. She walked to her school just like any other students, wear the same uniform, do the same things, and to be honest she's sick of it but she kept it all inside. She didn't want anyone focus their attention on her. She walked and walked and walked until she came upon her school. It's fairly large and the interior is quite splendid but that doesn't erase the fact that it's a school and it's boring to the core. Students chatting here and there while walking with their friends, some students are still out of their minds and kept asking things to their friends, and of course, her own group of friends sitting at their usual spot. In front of their school building. She jogged up to them where they all exchanged greetings. They laughed and talked about things like 'what did you do last night? I was texting you, you bastard!' or 'I'm watching this awesome anime! it's super cool!' or 'I have this game downloaded last night and it's totally AWESOME I'm telling you!' they are talking about this like that. It's their way of not joining the thousands and thousands of people living a normal life. Their day started normal until lunchtime. Their group decided to go to the roof and eat. Some were playing around the edges and then suddenly one of them slipped. Fortunately, Evangeline grabbed the hand of the person and pulled her. She smiled at the shocked, tear-stained face of her friend and said the word she never thought she will say as her last words.

'Y.O.L.O. bitch.'

'Evee!'

That was the last thing she heard before she felt the gravity pull her down to the ground. She hit the ground hard with her head absorbing all of the impact. She looked like a squished tomato on the ground with all the mushy, red things scattered around. She didn't have this bright future anyways so why not right? and besides, her friends are better off without her. The silly, extremely normal girl foolishly thought before she died. She didn't even realize that she's very special. Her very being is enough to pull everyone in her group to a fantastic world of rainbows, unicorns, and sarcasm. They loved every fiber of her being and she didn't even noticed it. Oh she's quite oblivious alright, she doesn't feel the connection around her. She can only feel pain and suffering. That's why she tried her best to put everyone away from their misery but she forgot one person. She forgot to help herself for she was too busy saving her friends. At least, she can now be free from everything.

'This weather is quite gloomy...'

A very gloomy afternoon indeed. Rain pouring, people mourning, and of course, some relatives and a rather few close friends, basically a small group is crying hard in front of her corpse. Everything seems fitting for the current mood except for one thing. A supposed to be dead girl watching her own funeral. She didn't even know how did this happen, she just stood there in her tattered black Victorian-esque dress. Her black hair is scattered everywhere while her vibrant green eyes are quite '_dead_'. She sighed and walked away from the graveyard and into the lively town where she grew up all alone. One thing just floated in her mind and that everything sucks and if it doesn't, then it's too good to be true. She didn't even notice that she's inside her own apartment until a voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

'Hi, I'm assuming that you're miss Evangeline Hollows?'

'Yes, why?'

'I'm Fredrick and I'm here 'coz my boss told me that you need a second chance. You know why.'

The 'Fredrick' was smiling happily while Evangeline just blinked at him with confusion. First she died and now this? The man clad in a white blouse and brown Capri pants with blonde hair is rather cute but there's this feeling that he's like, 100 billion light year leagues away. Totally out of her league.

'Who's your boss?'

'He's called God by peeps like you and I'm an angel.'

'uh...okay?'

'are you ready?'

'ready for wha-'

She didn't even finish her sentence when everything changed and she's falling through a hole. Fredrick was shouting about meeting a new family or something like that. She really hoped that she's better in this world rather than her last world. The fall felt like forever and she would see a what seems like a universe of sort. After quite some time, she fell asleep and when she opened her eyes, she's on a very lush bed in a very extravagant room. Three males walked in with some huge luggage.

'Ah! you're now awake! I'm Malachy Seine la Grimoire'

The male with straight black hair that went up to the nape of his neck and bright aquamarine eyes waved at her after he placed the luggage down. The other two were stacking up the luggage and faced her. The male with wavy black hair and lime eyes went up to her and clasped her hands in his.

'I'm Percival Winchester la Grimoire! nice to meet you, our new baby sister!'

The last male with the 'Minami Nanba' live action(Japanese Ver. 2007) hair and electric green eyes swatted away Percival who gave a cry of disagreement while the male with electric green eyes gave him the finger and sighed.

'I'm Ludovic Allemande la Grimoire. Ignore this fucking idiot named Percival.'

'hey! I'm cool!'

'fuck off _Perci_.'

'You wanna go, _Machy(Maki)_?'

'Oh you're fucking on!'

And a brawl started. Ludovic sighed and excused himself from the new girl while he hit the two with his trusty metal bat which he just whipped out of nowhere. When he was beating the shit out of the other two, they also brought out their weapon. Percival got a wooden mallet while Malachy got his book and another round of the brawl started. The three started to beat the hist out of each other wile the new girl sat there looking at them with the 'WTF' face. She sighed and got up from the bed, eager to stop the brawl, she grabbed the nearest object. A very cute notebook with Care Bears on it's cover.

'Hey, I'm going to as you three something...can the care bears hurt people?'

The three stopped and looked at their new little sister and answered 'no' in which the girl hummed and proceeded to whack the three hard while she unarmed them. Cries of pain was resonating through the mansion of the Grimoires. Not far away from their current room, servants cringed at the sound of agony. They were lucky that the they were far away but still, they have to clean the room. Well, it's better than being beaten into a pulp by a girl who wields a care bears notebook.


	2. Act 02: Idiots and School Projects

After days and days of settling in, she's taught how to speak different languages across the world. She learned quite fast and besides, there's nothing much to do in an infant's body other than eat, sleep, and study some more. At least, her food is '_adult food'_ meaning, not the soggy ones that tasted like wet flour. Oh how she hated those nasty things but she still have to do something. She have to hunt down one of her older brothers and make him pay for what he did.

'Percival! Where the fuck are you, you bastard?!'

She searched high and low for the damned man but she didn't notice him hanging from the grand chandelier in the lobby of the mansion. The other two? well, they were just plain hiding. Who knows, maybe the damned Percival will reason something that goes along the lines of 'They made me do it!' and use his doe-like eyes. Who knows? maybe their adorable baby sister is secretly a fan of cute creatures like a baby godzilla or something. I don't know, I'm not an expert when it comes to cute things. Anyways, their adorable baby sister was just walking around until she saw someone walk in with their maid. A boy around the age of Percival and Ludovic. The new boy has this awesome blonde hair but he trips on air.

'Miss Celestia? have you seen any of your brothers?'

'No, Percival is hiding somewhere...I don't know where 'coz I'm also searching for him.'

'ah! is that why you have that?'

The maid named Hyacinth Blue pointed at her weapon of choice. A long-handed frying pan. The princess of the estate smiled at the maid and nodded who in return, smiled and wished her good luck.

'Ah I can see something on the chandelier Cinthy!'

'Ah? is that...'

'yes. It's him.'

The princess pulled out a parasol and threw it like a javelin at the target's butt. Percival fell off the chandelier and down he went but before he hit the ground, a frying pan made contact with his cheek which made him fly to the wall. The blonde boy shuddered, he suddenly remembered his tutor. The battered boy who was inside a crater on the wall noticed him and waved at him.

'Sup Dino! Where's Squalo?'

'He's sick...'

'What a shame. Oh! meet my cute baby sister! Her name is-'

The princess' elbow made contact to the now standing Percival's stomach who was rolling on the polished marble floor of their estate.

'I can introduce myself. I'm Caia Celestia Elizabeth Marionette la Grimoire. Get your business done fast so I can beat the shit out of Percival.'

Percival pouted at his sister for calling im by his name instead of _'big brother' _like any other kids her age. She just dropped the frying pan on top of her brother's head while stepping on his stomach. The shocked Cavallone racked his brain for a greeting that wouldn't endanger his life in this estate for it's not his territory.

'I-I'm Dino Cavallone.'

The princess nodded and went to go fetch Ludovic. Hyacinth smiled fondly at the cute princess while carrying the almost knocked out Percival. The Cavallone was shaking like a leaf. Hours passed and it's now around four in the afternoon. The chefs were instructed to cook something for the three boys. A maid named Cornelia Violet was tasked to bring it to the boys but Evangeli- I mean Caia being the evil little prick she is, she just smiled sweetly at the poker-faced maid and took the food.

'I'll take care of this Cornelia! You go rest or something.'

'Sure princess, whatever...'

The maid walked away to her quarters to sharpen her knives and check on her pet skunk named Solstice. The witty princess went to the library to serve their cake. She walked in and saw three boys in despair.

'Here's your food. Why aren't you done yet? Is it **THAT** hard?'

The little princess stomped her left boot-clad foot on the marble floor while crossing her arms. She huffed at the three pitiful boys in front of her. Percival whined that the project is all about history and that they have to present it visually and the three of them doesn't know how to draw. The princess stared at them like they are the dumbest thing she ever saw.

'You can't draw? That's dumb- no that's totally fucked up. How fucked up? **HELLA**.'

The boys whimpered at the harsh words she chose to say. She flipped her hair (fabulously) and smirked confidently at the boys.

'You're lucky 'coz I'm an artist and I love history. Give me your ideas and I'll draw it for you.'

The boys beamed at her and forced her into a manly group hug which earned them a whack from the princess courtesy of her care bears notebook. The boys started giving their ideas and concepts to their personal artist who draw it. They finished it after an hour and boy oh boy, the finished product looked so exquisite that people would think that it's from the renaissance period.

'Caia! you never told us that you're an artist from the renaissance!'

'You never asked idiot. Now, you better get a fucking A double plus for that or else I'll burn your damn school.'

'Oh we're going to get more than your A double plus sis!'

The princess smirked and huffed arrogantly. She walked out of the library but not before looking at the Cavallone and told(bossed) him to stay for dinner and call his family to pick him up after that or he can just stay there inside the la Grimoire mansion.

'Your choice, Cavallone.'

She then walked out of the room and went to her own room where she changed her paint-covered clothes. Percival was glaring daggers at the blonde boy who was sweating bullets.

'What's up with that blush on your face Cavallone? Are you infatuated to **MY** baby sister?'

'W-What?! No!'

'**LIAR!**'

While they were chasing each other around, the blonde's tutor suddenly popped out of nowhere and greeted them his signature greeting that sent the Cavallone to heaven, hell, and back.

'R-Reborn?! what are you doing he-'

The Cavallone teen was kicked on the head and he flew towards the wall, creating a rather deep crater. The la Grimoire siblings looked at each other and shrugged. They were both lucky to **NOT** have that kind of tutor. It's not like they needed one anyway. They were perfect already so why? Anyways Reborn told Dino to stay the night. The number one hitman tilted his fedora and smirked his signature smirk.

'And of course, as this pipsqueak's tutor, I'll be staying too.'

'sure. Why not?'

The two la Grimoire shrugged and guided the two out and towards the dining area. There were steaks, stews, basically EVERYTHING one could possibly want. When the four of them arrived, Malachy and Caia was already there. When the two noticed them, the princess have a playful haughty smirk playing on her lips as the four approach the table.

'What took you so long? Don't tell me you forgot your way around.'

Malachy sighed and propped his left arm under his chin and looked bored at his brothers while the Cavallone and his tutor are watching the scene unfold.

'Caia, I know that in the family, Percival is the blondie-type but please, don't let others know it. That could possibly be our downfall one day so let's keep that a secret, okay?'

The two of them snickered at their brother's attempt to shut them up. The fedora-sporting baby sat beside Dino and tilted his fedora.

'Dino, Caia is the perfect wife for you. She's strong-willed and smart.'

The Cavallone felt the room's temperature going down rapidly. He shook like a leaf in his chair while sweating bullets from his tutor's comment. Percival was killing him in his mind in five hundred different ways with in five minutes. The other two were just sitting calmly. Too calm for the situation.

'R-Reborn! you can't force someone to marry somebody they don't like!'

'So you're telling me that our sister is **not** loveable?'

The three looked at him with their rage-filled eyes. He can physically see fire behind them. He was yet again cowering in his chair while his evil tutor was just smirking. Fed up from the _maturity _her brothers are showing, the princess threw her silver table knife at her brothers which barely missed their faces by inches.

'Eat or I will shove the food down your throat including the utensils. Seriously, that's bound to happen in the future and if you'r going to act like that, I swear I will burry you three alive. Now eat if you don't want to digest silver and fine chinas.'

The three sat and ate as if nothing happened. The hell-bent baby tilted his fedora which means he's planning something the Cavallone wouldn't like. Not one bit.


End file.
